


Dating for fools; volleyball idiot edition

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Slice of Life, Surprises, Taking Selfies, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: No one should ever say Daishou Suguru doesn't go all the way. He braves bothering his friend for good eateries, stands firm facing a yanki-like uncle, survives accidental touches and goes through various snapchat filters.And Mika? Mika deals with hot curries and cute dresses and an even cuter boyfriend who for once gives her all the attention she wants.





	Dating for fools; volleyball idiot edition

**Author's Note:**

> I sold my soul to this pair the second I saw Mika appear in all her cuteness and Suguru's expression of wonder when she was there at his side. I wrote this back in January when I saw [this](https://twitter.com/mijincoro/status/749963901052170240) on my tl! I'm very fond of these ;v; It's just a slice of life fic without much trouble (I keep that for later eehhehehee).
> 
> For the Nohebi team, I had certain headcanons in mind, including nicknames between the members. I always loved the -cchi ending for names, so Sakishima uses that one. -tan is also a favourite, but I do try not to make it too much ;v; I saw the latest writing of Sakishima’s name in kanji and researched that Sakishima is the more common reading, so I’m using that in the fic.
> 
> Hope this fic is a enjoyable read for this little pair (CANON!!! RECONCILED!!! TOGETHER OMG)

It bothers Suguru not knowing what kind of ice cream Mika likes. At the store, he had looked at the selection for a solid 5 minutes, debating what tastes she’d prefer, if she might be more into Italian ice cream or not. Sending a picture message had been no help at all for Suguru; on seeing the frozen goods section, Mika merely replied to buy what he likes and make it two. 

She was eats his favourite Papico without a fuss, so he guesses it must be fine. But not knowing simple facts made him edgy. Suguru keeps looking over to where Mika plays around on her phone. She makes cute noises and keeps holding it up, snapping what seems like selfies. Staring ahead, Suguru wonders if he should take her elsewhere. Whenever he has an afternoon free, he’d wait in front of her classroom and they’d head to this particular bench just outside of school. 

“Suguru-kun, face this way!” Mika exclaims, holding her phone up. Suguru sees his mirror image for a second, and immediately puts up a peace sign when Mika takes the picture. The sun shines on her screen, making it impossible for him to see if he was even in the frame. 

Mika giggles, tapping away on her phone after the shots were taken. Suguru leans over her, liking how she doesn’t shirk away from his height or weight. She then shows him what she was doing this whole time.

“Look, these are new. So cute, right?” Mika laughs, leaning into his chest as she puts her feet up the bench. Suguru allows his eyes to glance at her knees, and the skirt sliding down her milky thighs. Then he focuses on the pictures. There’s flower bands and sparkles, and Mika’s finger slides to the next to show him the picture of them. They have dog snouts covering their noses. Mika looks especially cute like that. 

“No dog ears though?” Suguru mumbles into her hair, putting his cheek on her crown. He can feel her shake her petite head. 

“I’m gonna take another one.” Mika holds up her phone, but Suguru ducks behind her head to tease her. 

“Don’t put a blush on me though. Isumi did it to the team once.” Suguru keeps his laugh under his breath when Mika lifts her arms to try and catch him off guard. He slides down the bench in order to hide away from her picture snapping phone.

“I’m not- will you hold still!” Mika pouts, basically the whole reason to tease her. Suguru kisses her cheek for it, then puts his free arm around her and his face right next to hers. 

“Yeah okay. I’m just saying; if you want to see me blush, you have to do the work yourself.” 

The picture is taken while Suguru talks, and Mika doesn’t even check it. She’s too busy attacking Suguru, who laughs at the soft pats to his chest and shoulders. Her tiny fists couldn’t ever hurt him but he’d never tell her; they only make him ticklish. Suguru finishes his ice cream and waits for her to calm down, then deletes the picture because it was no good. Not liking seeing her sad, Suguru embraces her, pulling her onto his lap and kisses her temple. 

“C’mon, what more do you have?” Suguru can’t hear a word when Mika mumbles. “Come again?”

“There’s one with flowers that I like…” 

Suguru’s face blanks at her sweet face, not minding a flower crown as long as Mika is this cute and adorable. But Mika looks for other things instead. They take normal pictures, and Mika sends them to him. He tries to bug her again about her ice cream preferences, and her favourite dishes or places to hang out. Mika starts to blush, always like a bright smack on her cheeks in an instant. She also looks away when she’s about to say things that embarrass her easily. All Suguru can do is hold her tight around the middle.

“About that… why do you want to know? D’you want to take me somewhere?” 

“Well yeah, whenever I have the time, that would be ideal.” After his words, Mika’s face sours, textbook Mika-look of ‘you never have time’. 

“My parents aren’t home on Saturday night. We could hang out, if you like.”

“Ah, I have a match Saturday afternoon, but we could meet after! Hey, Mika-chan. You wanna come to the match?”

“Huh, why should I?” 

Her matter-of-fact-ness hurts a little, but Suguru hides it behind a smile. “Watch me? Wish me luck? Victory kisses?”

“Tch, I have no wish to kiss your sweaty face. And none of my friends have boyfriends on the team. I’d sit there all alone not knowing what is happening!” Mika swipes on her phone, as if she didn’t just hurt Suguru’s feelings and stab his heart. He covers it thinking about how insensitive it may be to ask Mika to do something for him to make him feel good.

“Yeah, yeah I guess… Couldn’t you still invite them to hang out, maybe? If you sit near the back of the cheering squad, they’d be happy to explain the game.” Suguru would make it so, for sure. If the captain tells them to keep Mika and her friends company, they’d do it and ‘act’ happy. He’s asked her to come watch so many times. Mika only ever made to a practice match where they lost, and Suguru has been adamant about letting her see him win even since. He wants to look good in front of her, strong. Maybe make her see what his sport means to him, why it means so much that he dedicates hours on end to it. 

“No interest.” Mika looks back at her phone, checking a fashion app. It’s good she’s occupied as Suguru face falls, unguarded, stung. He chooses to change subjects.

“Saturday night huh… I can take you out to dinner.”

“Don’t you usually theat the entire team after a match?” Memory of an elephant. Suguru hadn’t enough funds once to buy them both a treat from the vending machine, and only took a can for Mika. He had explained how, the day before, he’d treated the team for winning an important practice match. 

“Not the entire team, just the regulars. I can eat only a little and then have a full meal with you!” Suguru smiles, trying to let Mika catch his good vibes and even better intentions. She considers, and thankfully agrees. “Sweet. You choose the place you wanna go.”

“Usually the one who’s asking the other out on a date should have these things in order.”

“True, but it would be better if I knew it was the perfect place. At least tell me what kind of food you like the most, then.” Suguru fights hard to get to know her. He wonders if Mika has a weird food preference, or a ton of allergies that make it hard to open up about it. Arms around her waist, he doesn’t want to let her go until he knows. 

Mika’s face falls a little, and she stares at her knees. “I like… curry. The spicy sort.”

Suguru perks up. He knows just the guy to tell him the best places for that dish.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

“Hell no.” Isumi laughs, then pulls his shirt fully over his head. “I’m not going to help you out, casanova.”

Suguru starts, uneasy under his collar. He hadn’t foreseen a harsh no from Isumi in his plan to create an awesome date experience for Mika. He’s hurt, but Suguru won’t allow it to show. “Isumi, we’ve been friends since-” 

“Don’t.” Isumi wipes at his face with his shirt, then folds it neatly on the shelf. “Don’t pull the ‘childhood friends’ card every time-”

“Aren’t you usually the one who uses it mostly, Sakki?” Kouji asks behind them, back turned to the conversation he’s been listening to. Kazuma looks between the three and laughs, as he’s at the end of that friendship card whenever Isumi needs something. His laugh is loud, rumbling and it makes Akama smile, too. Kouji is relentless. “Asking for all sorts of things and never second-guessing Dai-chan or Numa-san would say no. And now this?”

“None of your freaking business, Hiroo.” Isumi bites back, squatting to get his training shirt out of his bag. Suguru is right there with him, their knees touching. Isumi isn’t pleased to see his face on eye-level. He scoffs. “And you, don’t look at me like that. It’s not gonna work.”

“All I require is a little bit of information.” Suguru doesn’t let his voice sound pleading, only have the edge of it at the tip of his tongue. Cracking Isumi’s shell has never been this hard, but seems like the curry connoisseur is a harder opponent to take down. Suguru won’t lose his easy smile over it, though. The challenge is fun, for now. “Top 5, or even top 3 curry places.”

Kazuma chuckles. He’s been ready to go to the gym for the better part of the last ten minutes, but has too much fun seeing his friends bicker. Having a soft spot for them nonetheless, he calls over to Isumi, who stands up again, to tell Suguru at least one good place. “It’s not gonna kill you to give out one of your favourite hiding spots, Isutan.”

Isumi turns his head over his shoulder, mouth a little open. “Keep out of my business, Kazu. I decide what I do or not. And you. Suguru, seriously, just take her to freaking CoCo-”

“That place is too generic. I want something nice, Isumi, you know… cosy. _Romantic._ ” Suguru implores, his arms extending to Isumi who swats them away. Isumi stares him down, the shirt he wants in his hand. He looks as sour as the day Kouji told him that the girl he liked wasn’t into freckles. Suguru had to manage a brokenhearted friend, who was coincidentally their setter and also in charge of attacking during a practice match; he often wings it as a captain.

“I don’t want you to take your girl to my places. They’re my safe haven... peaceful. If I have to check with you whenever I wanna go there-”

“Why’d you need a safe haven, anyway?” Kazuma interrupts, ready to play some ball, but staying to see how this pans out. Or to watch Suguru fail. Arms crossed over his chest, he reminds Suguru of inquisitive animals peeking at a scene. Suguru lets him distract Isumi.

“None of your business-”

“Is anything at all our business, Sakishima, or are we just members of a club to you?” Yoshiya pipes up, from where he’s squatting at his bag, hands rummaging inside, but whatever he was searching for he forgets about as his head snaps to Isumi. Suguru loves the sound of his voice; hurt, accusing, getting Isumi in all the right places. The eyes, either staring or blinking rapidly, stare at Isumi open mouth. Isumi looks around to his friends, but neither Kazuma nor Kouji offer any sort of help. 

“If you won’t help Suguru-san with his simple request, you can kiss our biology study dates goodbye. I won’t help you, either.” Yoshiya blinks again, then resumes looking in his bag. Isumi is angry. His only bad subject, which he is bound to be failed for, is biology. Suguru had come between the treat of afternoon classes and worked out a deal to have one of his teammates help Isumi to get his grade back up before summer. He didn’t want to rub it into Isumi’s face, and thanks to Yoshiya, he doesn’t have to. Isumi’s angry, but he doesn’t move from his position to talk this out quietly with Yoshiya. .

“That has nothing to do with this, Taka. What the hell?”

“One for all, all for one.” Kazuma grins from the doorway, waiting for Kouji to finish changing. “You should know where your allegiances are, or you’ll get crushed. I’d take Takachiho’s word on it. He won’t help if you’re being an asshole to our captain.”

Kazuma’s laugh rings through even when he’s outside, and Isumi has no choice but to stare at Yoshiya in a final plead. As he finally found what he was looking for (wrist sweatbands, two black ones), Yoshiya stands up and crosses his arms over his chest, mimicking Kazuma. When Isumi knows it’s no use, he lets his head hang, and gives Suguru a foul look. 

“Give me a pen and paper. And tell me beforehand if you’re taking Mika-chan to any of my places!”

Suguru grins, handing over the utensils he already had in his hand since the moment Yoshiya had spoken earlier. “Of course, buddy.”

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

“Are you sure it’s here?” Mika asks, looking up to the less than well-treated wall. There’s graffiti, garbage and an odd smell in the small alley area they just entered via. Suguru, next to her, has lost his easy grin from the walk they took from the station, and he’s not holding her hand anymore either.

“Uh, yeah. Wait, let me check.” Suguru’s on his phone, confirming that where they are is right. Mika obviously isn’t feeling comfortable; this place gives her the creeps. She’d ask Suguru to go somewhere else, but he’s been so excited for the date that Mika has been looking forward to it as well. As she stood in her room a few hours earlier, she chose the green dress with yellow shoulder straps, which bound as ribbons over her slender shoulders. There had been a faint remembrance of Suguru’s words as she slid it on, of him mumbling about ‘jersey colours’. 

Today she’s not in the mood to crush his dreams and hard work, as it's for once focused on her instead of his club activities. 

“It says it's this number.” Suguru manages a smile, but Mika can see it’s forced. He doesn’t hesitate to step up to the dark wooden door and knock. There’s not even a lantern hanging outside, the usual sign of an restaurant. There’s no indicator that behind this filthy wall, a restaurant of any kind exists. Suguru knocks again, not looking back at Mika, who steps closer to his back in fright.

When the door opens they both have to fall back to not get caught by its swing. Suguru has a protective arm around her waist, bending his arm back in the process. Mika, soothed by the touch, looks past him to see an angry-looking man squinting down at him.

“The hell you want?”

“This is the Iron Butterfly, yes?”

“Who the fuck wants to know?” The owner says, his eyes wandering to where Mika is peeking. She hides behind Suguru, her hands on his back. She could whisper the request to leave, if she wasn’t so frightened. 

Or if she didn’t trust Suguru enough.

“My friend, Sakishima Isumi, gave me this address, said it was the best curry restaurant this side of Mt. Fuji. My girlfriend and I were hoping to taste this wondrous curry for ourselves.” Suguru says, all smooth and polite. He has Sakishima’s handwriting to prove it. Mika saw it the first time Suguru was checking on his phone if they were going the right direction. 

“Isucchi said that huh? Saki-chan’s boy, hah. My favourite nephew-in-law. This side of the Fuji huh. He’s only biased towards his Nagoya-based blood-uncle, mind. My little brother tends to give him extra onions, after all. You’re his friends, huh? Come in, come in!” At last the owner lightens up, and genially invites them inside. Suguru, ever-smiling, helps Mika up the step, and they walk down a long corridor, up a load of stairs, and towards the actual establishment. 

Mika remembers the way Sakishima would name his friends like this a few times. It’s in the family, so it seems. His uncle keeps referring to him this way. He gives them an in-depth tour and reasoning why half of Sakishima’s family stayed in Nagoya. Mika’s never heard of it, but Suguru looks to her as if he’s heard first-hand at least half a dozen times before.

“And I know who you are. Daishou Suguru, am I right? Captain of Issuchi’s team. Well, I’ll come to see your matches in the fall for sure! Here’s your table.” Sakishima’s uncle places them at a quiet corner away from any other customers, then closes the curtains which go from the ceiling to the height of the table. Mika’s so transfixed by their privacy that she doesn’t notice what Suguru wants until he touches her hand.

“Mika-chan, look.” He says softly to her, as if whispering is needed. Mika blinks towards him, then looks behind him; the corner window gives an insane view over this part of the city; she can even see Tokyo Tower in the not too far distance. Her heart grows in size by the sight, even more so when her gaze returns to a proud and happy Suguru.

“It’s something, isn’t it?” He still holds her hand when the serving lady gives them hot green tea, when they look at what to order, until the food arrives. Mika is quite pleased, sipping her tea cup with a smile. The dates they have are too rare for her liking, but they’re never substandard. Suguru tends to impress her whenever he finds the time to go on a date. She’s impressed he didn’t eat at all when his team won earlier, which was the first thing he told her as they met at the station’s exit. 

“Mhn, yeah, it’s definitely something.” Mika says, appeased when her boyfriend treats her so well. She hasn’t forgotten the real fight though; eating spicy curry in his presence. That’s going to be ‘something’ too, but not in her favour.

As much as Mika was looking forward to eat, she has been working hard at home to be able to do this right in front of Suguru. Put any kind of dish in front of Mika, around her acquaintances, family, or people she doesn’t know that well; she’ll eat like a proper lady. Her favourite dish, spicy curry however, would stab her in the back and make her look like an uncultured swine. There are no small bites involved, and she needs a napkin the size of a bedsheet to keep things clean. Nervous at the prospect of Suguru, a very much cultured and insanely rare _nice_ boy who only offers her the best, is basically the stuff of nightmares. 

He had bugged her day and night for all sorts of things to get to know her better, and while Mika can be flustered and feels loved by it on most days… She’s tried to hide this from him for as long as they’ve known each other. 

“Mika-chan? Hey, I know I’m incredibly good-looking, but I also have things to say.” Suguru laughs, teasing her cheek with a finger. Mika blushes being caught off-guard, but smiles it off.

“I’m sorry. What were you saying?” Mika smiles for one second, then has to fake it when Suguru explains a play he made during his match. It’s not like she’s bored when he speaks; Suguru is energetic and explains terms for her to understand. But all he ever does is talk about volleyball. Mika lets him. He’s listened to her rant about classmates, and he’s always patient. Suguru reacts appropriately and agrees with her a lot. Mika decides she can at least do this for him in return, too. Nodding and trying to look excited, Mika whispers ‘Oooh’ when she thinks it's required. 

When the food arrives, Mika has to hold herself back. The smell is incredible, and Suguru keeps smiling at her. Fondly, she takes a picture; first of the food, then of her smiling Suguru. His face changes at soon as the camera is directed of him, but Mika’s snapshot has been successful before his face distorts.

“Hey, young lady, stop that.” Suguru snorts, shaking his head. Mika giggles and puts her phone away, having found a new hobby. They say ‘Thanks for the food’ to each other and then dig in. Mika tries to eat like a lady, at first. It’s alright for boys to eat fast, but she’s socially trained to take little bites and eat slower, savouring the flavour. It’s a mark of respect… But then the spices get to her, and the amazing tastes have her eating faster. 

Soon, she feels tears of joy, and others from the spices, sting her eyes. 

“Uhm, Mika-chan, are you alright?” Suguru looks across at her, hand reaching for the napkins. Mouth full, Mika nods, then feels embarrassed for this behaviour. She swallows quickly, but the spices are too hot and she ends up lacking air for a second.

“Mika!” Suguru is at her side at once, thinking she’s choking. Crying little tears, Mika tries to get away from him, to say she’s fine; but she breathes fire instead, and her voice is strangely distorted. The cherry on top is that the exchange upsets the table, and with it the curry. Small spots of the sauce end up on her dress, and Mika stares at them in horror.

“Oh ffff, shit, I mean. Sorry!” Suguru hisses, kneeling next to her and holding four to five napkins in his hand to clean her up. Mika looks down to where the spots are, too late to tell Suguru that he shouldn’t bother. His napkin-covered hand rushes over her dress with water to clean her up, touching her boob in the process. Mortified and red in the face, Suguru backs down, mumbling incoherently about views, apologies, and hating his life. 

Able to breathe like a normal human at last, Mika cannot help herself; laughter rings out loud over her lips, and she tries to cover her face to shield how much mirth is exiting her. It makes her shoulders shake, her eyes tearing up once more. Laughing too, Suguru retreats to his own seat, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

“It’s quite alright, Suguru-kun.” Mika ends up saying, covering the poor boy’s trembling hand. Mika’s self-confidence doesn’t waver, as she can see that Suguru is still sorry and embarrassed from the accidental and intimate touch. Becoming red herself, Mika tries hard to maintain eye contact, and whispers towards him. “You know… We’ve been boyfriend and girlfriend for some time. I’m not averse to… to do these kinds of things with you.”

Dating, spending time together, going on dates, _and other stuff_. Mika blushes, but doesn’t match the intensity in Suguru’s face.

“You went ahead and said it…” He pouts, looking outside the window. Suguru’s hand turns around to hold Mika’s, then his middle finger tickles her palm. Mika shrieks and laughs, completely caught off-guard by the cheeky attack. “Anyway… You can eat to your heart’s content. Trust me, I know ‘messy’; I’ve seen my team eat mixed grill. I brought you here to enjoy your favourite food, not to be prim and proper.”

Smiling, Mika lets him kiss her hand, then they continue eating. Mika with more vigor, and Suguru unable to look away from her for too long. 

Once they finish eating, Suguru says he knows a good place for dessert. Mika takes his hand and looks for the exit, but Suguru pulls her the other way. His smile is mysterious, but Mika trusts him enough not to ask where they’re headed now. Nodding to the restaurant owner, Suguru opens a rusty door, and leads Mika to a spacious sky terrace.

“Wow,” Mika breathes out, walking ahead, her hand still linked to Suguru’s. She can hear his pleasant laugh, glad to see her delighted. At the railing, Mika let's go off him in favour to hold it as she takes in the incredible view of Tokyo. 

Suguru slides in behind her, his hands next to hers. His nose and mouth nuzzle the top of her crown, and she doesn’t dare moving. He’s so close and warm, and the perfect gentleman.

“Do you like it…?”

Her hands act quick, covering Suguru. Even though he’s obsessed with his club activities and doesn’t spend all his free time with her, he truly is amazing and the best boyfriend Mika’s ever had. She links her fingers with his over the metal railing, and leans back into his chest. After all, his club activities have made him quite good looking and muscular. Mika has nothing to complain about.

“I do. Thank you so much, Suguru-kun.” Mika smiles, aiding him in crossing both their arms across her chest. Suguru’s hugs are so warm and full of love. 

“Smile, honey.” Suguru says, his phone out to take a picture. Smiling brightly, Mika lets him take a few shots. The giggles come over her when Suguru finds her favourite snapchat filters too. She pokes his chin until he sends them her way as well. 

“Here, give me your phone for a second.” Mika takes it out of his hands, then tries to find Sakishima’s contact details. She loads the subject and mail full of hearts and other cute kaomoji’s, surrounding her messages. It spells ‘Thanks, Isucchi!!’ and Suguru objects to her abundant misuse of his phone, but doesn’t stop her from sending the mail out with a greeting from her.

A sudden idea enters her mind, and her fingers act immediately on it. Holding onto Suguru’s phone a minute longer, she finds their conversation thread. Even as she blushes, her fingers compose;

_“You should visit me on the weekends. I’ll tell you when I don’t have club activities.”_

She cannot see it, but Suguru falling into the deep red abyss of embarrassment is more than audible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I'll definitely write more sugumika in the future 8D I have plans for a big fic covering them being together and having issues, the break up and ofc the make up~ And one fic solely meant for Mika's 'teach me sometime' statement. 
> 
> They're so cute ok I wish to die OxO!!


End file.
